Shiki Tohno: Ace Attorney
by LegoMan727
Summary: What happens when you put the cast of Tsukihime into the world of Ace Attorney? It'd probably be something like this, as Shiki Tohno goes from fighting vampires to fighting lawyers. Rated for safety. Warning: Potentially insane crossovers.
1. Crimson Turnabout: A Prologue

_What… You?! _

**Yes… Me. It's nice to see you remember the one you replaced…**

_What do you want, Legends?_

**Me? Oh, Zero. It's really quite simple. I just want you to die.**

_Gyah! You… coward… Take… this…_

**Grr… You just don't die quietly, do you? Oh well. I just need someone to pin this on… Heh heh. Now there's a good little patsy. **

--

Case 1: Crimson Turnabout

Act I: A Prologue

"Zzzz…" A peaceful morning. Nothing I need do but rest.

"Iki-sa." Huh? What is that voice intruding into my dream?

"Shiki-sama." That voice again. Quiet, but persistent. Go away, voice. I just want to rest.

"Shiki-sama. Please, wake up. Akiha-sama seems quite unusual this morning." I guess there's nothing else to be done. I grab my oversized glasses off the nightstand and open my eyes.

Most people use alarm clocks to wake them up. I am no different. Well, except for one small thing… My alarm clock happens to have pink hair and blue eyes. Her name is Hisui, and she is the epitome of a maid. Her hair is trimmed short, and she is always dressed in the western-style uniform of one. (I'm convinced she has nothing else in her closet.) The expression, or rather, lack of one, on her face tells me that as usual, I would have no idea what was going on inside of her head.

"Good morning, Shiki-sama." Hisui gave me a polite bow as she sees me stir. "Your clothing is on the chair. Akiha-sama requests that you meet her in the parlor immediately." Requests would be Akiha speak for "Get down here NOW." Oh boy. I'm in trouble again, and this time I have no idea why. Hisui bows again, and leaves the room, allowing me to get dressed.

My name is Shiki Tohno. I'm a rookie defense attorney, and by rookie, I mean "never taken a case." My younger sister, Akiha, is a legal prodigy, and by prodigy, I mean "never lost a case." And yes, Tohno, as in the famously rich business family… And it hasn't exactly been a charmed life, but… I'd rather not talk about it right now. All you need to know is that the two of us have kinda alienated the rest of the family by going into the law business. So much so, that the leeches have tried to cut us off from the trust fund, but that's an entirely different story.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Hisui's voice politely asks me to hurry up and get dressed. There's no avoiding it; the longer I keep Akiha waiting, the more inclined she'll be to beat me to hell. But, she'll also beat me to hell if I look like a slob, so I throw my night clothes off, grab my clothing and head over to the mirror.

Brown eyes stare back at my scarred chest, a remnant from that accident years ago. Just thinking about it is enough to make my head hurt. I shake off the familiar dread, and start throwing my clothing on. Blue seems to be the theme for my outfit, as it consists of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, (with an orange collar,) and a blue jacket. At least no one can fault me for not being color coordinated. I take a little longer to smooth out my short, black hair, and exit the room.

Hisui, seeing that I am ready, gives me a polite bow, and walks off to begin her morning chores. I'm left alone to walk downstairs to the parlor. Inside, Akiha is waiting at the table, sipping tea with one hand, and impatiently fidgeting with her long, brown hair with the other. She sees me enter, and quickly turns on her unique style of subtle anger.

"Nii-san. You've overslept again." Akiha was now wearing an annoyed look, her blue eyes narrowed in a subtle glare, and her arms crossed in a rather pouty look. (Not exactly something unusual for her.) Fearing for my safety, I quickly take a seat across from her, and she looks down at the pile of papers stacked on the table. The stack is clearly related to her caseload, and looking down at them only seems to make her look more annoyed. My sister may be a prodigy, but she's clearly been overworked.

"Shiki, it's time you start earning your keep." Akiha took a manila folder off of the stack, and handed it to me. "Our client is waiting in the Detention Center to speak to you. Oh, and the trial is tomorrow. Any questions?" She smiled as she saw my look of surprise. "No? Good. Now get going. Oh, and I'll be at the office late tonight, so you'll be eating dinner without me." Before I could open my mouth, I felt myself leaving the room on auto-pilot. What a way to start my first case…

"Shiki-san! Where are you going in such a hurry?" A pink haired girl was waiting in the hallway, her amber eyes sparkling with curiosity as she zeroes in on the folder I'm carrying. This girl would be Kohaku, Hisui's twin sister. "Oooh! You have must have a case!" She says, smiling, as her eyes beg me to open the folder. Stare. Stare. Staaaaaaaare.

"Kohaku, do you want me to open the folder?" I ask her, mentally surrendering. That stare is just too powerful. Her mouth curls in a cute grin.

"Only if you want to open it, Shiki-san." She says in a perfectly innocent tone. I mentally sigh, and open the folder, looking at the first sheet in the relatively small stack of papers.

"_State V.S. Zangief_…" I read. "… That's a weird last name." I go over the summary, with Kohaku intently listening. "The victim is named Zero… No last name? And the defendant is Zangief. Just Zangief." Kohaku heard the names and tapped her forehead.

"ZERO?!" She suddenly blurted out, her mouth opening in shock. "He's one of the coolest action heroes ever! Didn't you ever see Zero 3: The Wrath of Dr. Wiel? Shiki-san, this can't be right! Zero can't die! He's waaaaaaaaaay too cool for death!" I don't have the heart to destroy her fantasy.

"Oh, Shiki-san!" Her expression does a compete 180, back into the hypnostare she does so well. "You're going on an investigation! I can help you!" Kohaku doesn't even bother phrasing it like a question. She's invited herself along, and I have exactly zero room to refuse.

This is going to be a long day.

--

Author's Note: Yes. I am insane. I had been doing a CYOA version of this for a while at a forums I frequent, but then I saw a hilarious picture that has been dubbed "Phoenix Tohno." After that, I just had to make this. At the end of each chapter, I'll be posting a little blurb on who each character used in this story is. Oh. And wiki Tsukihime in advance, as that's where most of the main cast, and SOME plot points will come from. I'm trying to keep as much of Tsukihime canon intact as I can for this.

Shiki Tohno: The main character of Tsukihime, and the main character of this fic, if for some reason, you couldn't tell by the title.

Hisui: One of the twin maids in Tsukihime. Known for being quiet, relatively emotionless, and excessively formal. She always calls Shiki "Shiki-sama," basically a really formal title. (AN: I can't think of any way to put this, and if I get it wrong, I'd be lynched for messing up the Japanese. Anyone know the exact meaning?) Shiki hates this, but has given up on convincing Hisui to just call him Shiki.

Akiha Tohno: Shiki's little sister, but not really. The Mia of this story... If Mia didn't have her BUSTY GLORY, anyways. (And she may yet survive Case 2.)

Kohaku: Hisui's twin sister. She constantly wears a smile, and is up to date on everything movie and game related. And she can probably kick your ass at any video game, too. (Kagetsu Tohya, people. She's good. Or at least out of Shiki's league.)

Zangief: The Russian wrestler from Street Fighter II.

Zero: From the Mega Man X/Mega Man Zero series. Yes. That bishie robot. The fangirls will have my head. (Like being dead has ever stopped him?)

Oh, and the obligatory copyright information. All Tsukihime characters are owned by Type Moon. Zero and Zangief are owned by Capcom.


	2. A Walk in the Park

Act Two: A Walk in the Park

"Come on, Shiki! We don't want to be late to meet with our client! It's just not good form!" Kohaku says, running out the door to get the car. Meanwhile, I'm left trying to figure out how this became OUR client. I'm still unable to figure it out when the car horn interrupts my thoughts. That would be Kohaku, impatient as ever. HONK. HONK. HONK. I head for the car, if only to stop that infernal noise. Note to self: Kohaku plus car equals broken eardrums.

I hop in the backseat, arranging the papers next to me. I might as well get the basics of the case down before I meet this Zangief person.

"Read it out loud, Shiki-san!" Kohaku yells back at me from the driver's seat. Shouldn't she be concentrating on the road? But it's Kohaku. If I don't tell her the information now, then she'll really stop thinking about driving.

"Fine," I mutter. "The victim's name was Zero Omega." I can almost hear Kohaku's sigh of disbelief. "According to this, he was shot and stabbed." I notice Akiha's handwriting in a margin. "_Note to Self: Get updated autopsy report from Detectiv."_ She didn't even finish writing out her notes before handing this one off to me.

"I keep telling you, Shiki-san! Death doesn't stop Zero! He'll just come back in the next movie!" Kohaku interrupts my thoughts again, and I still don't have the heart to shatter her fantasy. So, I just turn the page.

"The client's name is Zangief. According to this, he's a former pro wrestler from Russia. And… That's all." I finish reading, and shut the folder. With this lack of information, I'm not sure if Akiha has a lot of confidence in me, or if she just wants to make things harder for me.

"That's it?" Kohaku clearly sounds disappointed, and an agonizing period of silence follows before we finally pull up to a large, gray building. This must be the Detention Center. Kohaku parks, and eagerly rushes ahead of me, only stopping when a bored looking guard blocks her path. It takes a flash of my attorney's badge before the guard decides to point us in the right direction.

"Well, he was rude!" Kohaku says while pouting.

"Maybe if you had actually waited for me, this would have gone a bit smoother." I say, sighing.

"Hmph! Well, you're too slow, Shiki-san!" She says, in an almost mocking tone. … "Wait! This is my fault now?"

"Of course!" Kohaku smiles, and runs off down the hallway. This is just further proof that I will never understand her. "Aaaah! Shiki-san!" Kohaku must have gotten stopped by another guard. Maybe I'll just take my time to retrieve her… "SHIKI!" …But on second thought…

It seems like hours are passing, as I literally drag Kohaku down to the visitation room. Another flash of my attorney's badge is enough to get us directed to my client.

"Who are you, one who wears blue?" The moment I walk in, a loud fist hits the table. "Answer Zangief!" Gulping nervously, I take a moment to look over my heavily muscled client. He looks like a true bodybuilder, wearing nothing but red shoes, red armbands, and red shorts. And at the moment, he also looks like a rather scary one, his eyes narrowed into a glare, his mouth opened in a silent roar, his goatee only serving to make him look vaguely sinister.

"Oh my god! The Red Cyclone!" Kohaku surprises both of us, by suddenly rushing up to Zangief with an autograph book in her hands. (Where did she get that from?)

"You know of Zangief?" The wrestler tilts his head, and starts to calm down.

"Yeah! You're a wrestling legend! Shiki-san, I didn't realize we were defending the famous Zangief! Ooh, sign this!" She puts her book on the table, and points to where she wants Zangief to sign. "Sign it to Kohaku."

"Defend… Ah! You must be Akiha Tohno! Sit, Comrade! Zangief has been waiting for you." A smile comes to his face, and we both sit down.

"Er… Actually, I'm her brother, Shiki." I respond, a sweatdrop running down my cheek. Oddly, hearing that just brings a bigger smile to Zangief's face.

"Ah! Nepotism, a lovely Russian tradition! This is good." I'm starting to understand why Akiha gave me this case.

"Could you tell us about yourself, Zangief?" I might as well get as much out of the guy as I can before heading out.

"Certainly, Comrade Lawyer! Zangief enjoys talking about himself. It is a fine Russian tradition!" I have a feeling I'm in for a long monologue. "Zangief comes from a poor family…" Twenty minutes later, he finally comes to something remotely important. "… And then, Zangief defeated the champion, and became a national hero overnight! Mother Russia now called him the "Red Cyclone!" It was a glorious victory for the motherland." He has a certain wistful look in his eyes. I'd better stop him now.

"Excuse me, Zangief?" I interrupt his life story, attempting to do it in a polite manner.

"Yes, Comrade?" It seems to have worked, as he looks over at me.

"How did you know the victim? There had to have been some connection between you two."

"Zangief has not heard of the dead guy until he was arrested… This must have all been one big misunderstanding, Comrade Lawyer!" He seems sincere enough. "But Zangief has heard that the body was found in the local park."

"Don't worry, Comrade! Shiki-san is a great lawyer! He'll get you out of here in no time flat!" Kohaku jumps into the conversation, her fist pumped in excitement. "Come on, Shiki-san! Let's go find our evidence!" Kohaku's ability to go from shifting responsibility to me while putting herself on the investigation at the same time is quite amazing. But I have no time to ponder this, as Kohaku quickly drags me out of the building. She's already piled me into the car, and driven off before I finally get a word in.

"Kohaku. You didn't give me a chance to ask him WHAT park we're going to." I can tell she's wincing now.

"Oops! We'll just have to check every one until we find it!" I'd say she can't be serious, but with Kohaku, she usually is. And sure enough, she drives to every one of them. It's not until the third park that we see crime scene tape up.

Other then the crime scene tape, you'd be hard pressed to find any evidence of a crime here. The park looks rather pristine, and I step into a clearing, taking a breath of fresh air. The park also seems to be abandoned at the moment, so it can't hurt to take a look around.

"This is a shame, Shiki-san! Someone's been littering in the park!" Kohaku seems quite upset, as she walks over, with a piece of red cloth in her hand. "That's just not right!" One part of me agrees with her, while the other is yelling "EVIDENCE!" I quickly grab the cloth from her, and shove it in a pocket. Kohaku looks oddly disappointed, but she soon zeroes in on something else.

"Ooooh!" She holds up a lock of blonde hair hiding in the center of the clearing. "This has got to be Zero's! I'm putting it under my pillow for sure!" I sigh and reach for it, but she pulls the hair out of my way. "No way, Shiki-san! This is a collector's item!"

"Kohaku, hand it over. That's got to be evidence." She doesn't budge. "Please? I'll give it back right after the trial."

"Well… Since you said please, I'll let you have it. But don't you dare damage it!" Again, her voice takes an ominous tone, leaving me to just silently nod. "Good! Then let's keep looking around!" Kohaku is back to normal already, and she heads towards the large row of shrubberies. I'm not sure what's scarier; her ominous tone, or the way she switches back and forth between moods in seconds flat.

Kohaku's already started sticking her nose into the shrubberies in one end of the park, so I decide to check the other end. There's nothing here but a picnic basket of some sort, and the puppy that seems to be guarding it. He's kinda cute, really. Brown fur, black eyes, and he's wearing some kind of red ribbon as a collar.

"Hey, little guy." I kneel down to let him sniff my hand, and suddenly… Wham. I feel a sharp pain on the side of my head. The perfect surprise attack… It feels like a ton of bricks hit me… Even if they were in a picnic basket.

"Harry! Are you okay?" A girl's voice, clearly talking to the dog. Is he okay? What about the guy you just hit? "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, BUSTER! MESSING WITH THIS POOR, INNOCENT PUPPY!" Clutching the side of my head, I manage to stand up, looking over at the blonde girl who had appeared out of nowhere and nailed me with the picnic basket. The red cloak that she's wearing makes her look like something out of a fairy tale. Or in my case, a blue-eyed nightmare.

"Little girl… Ow… I wasn't doing anything to your dog…" Her gaze softens, and her angry look softens into an apologetic frown.

"You… Oops. I'm really sorry about that. I'm just really defensive about Harry. If anything happened to him, I'd just…" She nervously giggles, as she pulls an ice pack out of her basket, and hands it to me. "My name's Bulleta. Bulleta B. Hood."

"Shiki Tohno. Thanks for the ice pack." I apply the ice pack to my head, as she grabs Harry.

"I'd better get going now. Sorry about the trouble!" She runs off with her dog and basket before I can ask why she was here in the first place. Strange girl… Wait. Was that a tear in her cloak I saw?

"Shiki-san, what happened to your head?" Kohaku walks up behind me, looking genuinely worried.

"It was Little Red Riding Hood, with the basket, in the park." I mumble, sitting down by one of the shrubs. Kohaku tilts her head, clearly thinking that I've lost it. "No, no. I'm fine, Kohaku. Let's get out of here before we get arrested." Kohaku helps me up, and we start heading back to the car.

"HEY! YOU TWO, HOLD IT!" A girl's voice is yelling for us. "TH… This is a crime scene!" She sounds oddly familiar… It can't be…

"Yumizuka-san?"

"Tohno-kun?" The girl in the police uniform… Her brown eyes lighting up with recognition, the pigtails shaking as she runs over… It has to be her. Satsuki Yumizuka, my former classmate. She comes to a stop in front of us, and gives me a hug.

"Tohno-kun! Well, it's Detective Yumizuka now, but… It's been so long, what are you… No way… You must be doing some work for your sister!" Her thought process jumps around for a while before she calms down enough to let me talk.

"Actually, Yumizuka, I'm taking this case." She nods for a moment, and then looks down at the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry Tohno-kun. This case is going to be a guaranteed loss for you; This is pretty open and shut." Satsuki sighs.

"WHAT?!" Kohaku interrupts, nearly hitting both of us with her broom. "There's no way Comrade Zangief could have done it!" Comrade? She's really gotten into this whole Russian thing.

"Er… Sorry about that, Yumizuka. Kohaku-san is rather excitable. Could you please tell us why?" Satsuki looked down again.

"Um… Well, Tohno-kun… I'm not really supposed to er… help a defense attorney…" She nervously looks over her shoulder, as if she's being watched. "But it is Tohno-kun… And it is his first case... So, I guess I can…" She shakes her head, and then regains her composure. "The bare facts… Zangief was seen arguing with the defendant shortly before the murder, and his prints are on both of the murder weapons…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" This time, I'm the one screaming. This is not good. "Kohaku, I think the Red Cyclone has some explaining to do." And I might as well get that errand taken care of while I'm here. "Yumizuka, could I have a copy of the autopsy report?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! That's not a problem… You just didn't get it from me." She rifles through a pocket, and hands me a manila folder containing the autopsy report. "Here you go, Tohno-kun. Good luck… You'll need it…"

"Thank you, Yumizuka. I'll see you in court, I guess."

"Right. I guess you have work to do… Good bye, Tohno-kun." Satsuki smiles at me, and walks off.

"Ooooh! Shiki-san! Fraternizing with the enemy! Akiha-sama won't be happy…" Kohaku of course, is laughing as she says those words. "Who is your girlfriend there?"

"She is not, and was never my girlfriend. Come on, Kohaku. We have some actual work to do." I grab her hand and drag her off. "Our perfectly innocent client has a hell of a lot of explaining to do…"

--

Author's Note: And the role of the Gumshoe is filled. I feel so sorry for Satsuki never getting any love, so I gave her a recurring role in the story. Satsuki Yumizuka is a minor character in Tsukihime, who depending on your route, either disappears after catching a cold, or is turned into a vampire, and killed by Shiki. Either way, we never see her again after a third of Tsukihime. Isn't it sad, Sacchin? ;;

I know this is an odd stopping point, but I admit that I'm at a loss for words for now.

Anyways, please read and review. My download of Battle Moon Wars just finished, so I'm off to give this a try. See ya' all later, as next time, we finish the investigation, and head into the opening phases of the first trial.


End file.
